


What was, What is, What will be.

by weebutwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Episode Fix It: S15E08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sam is dumb in love with two women and doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: And it was unusual, she didn't like most women. Men were easier, women asked too many questions even though their adaptability made them better choices for things. The sometimes primal need to compete and dominate almost always got in the way of even great polyamorous relationships.And she was no submissive when it came to the things she wanted.Spoilers for 15x08, an alternate take on TFW's hell plan. Saileena ahoy.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	What was, What is, What will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my Samwena and Saileen friends, as well as those who are now wading into the waters of the idea of a cute poly OT3 called Saileena. Here's to you.
> 
> If I owned any of this, Sam would be Boy King by Ro's side and Eileen would be there with them... very dysfunctionally ruling hell together. Seriously it would be fuckin' chaos.

He woke up in a bed that definitely wasn’t his. How did he get here, where was he?

The last thing Sam remembered was going with Eileen to try and find a way into Hell, there had to be something down there that could help with Chuck.

That wasn’t the only reason though and he knew it, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud.

He wanted to get closure, wanted to prove to himself that she wasn’t still down there. Laying lifeless on the floor, blood seeping into the very foundations of a place that housed pure evil.

But he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it, kept putting it off. If he could have gone right after she jumped, even just to bring her body back up and give her a pyre worthy of her sacrifice, he would have been fine with that.

He would have gotten to hold her one more time.

He didn’t though, he got cowardly about it. Had to keep pushing the feelings down to help with one mess after another. His body still felt the pangs of guilt from it, even now, as he slowly sat up and tried to take in his surroundings.

They were exquisite. Not any place he’d normally stay at, or even think he could afford.

This was the kind of stuff that She really loved. The places she would joke about they would go when it was all over, with that little teasing wink of hers.

What did that mean?

Glancing down, Sam noted that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and was in a place he’d never been before. That didn’t bode well.

And where was Eileen?

Pushing himself off the bed, Sam looked around or something to wear and spied an oddly familiar sweater laid across a nearby chair. 

He didn’t spare it another thought as he slipped it on and opened the door to poke his head outside.

The first thing he noted was that it was silent. The door hadn’t been locked so he was allowed to go, which was unusual. No guards either. Also not comforting.

So now he was expecting an ambush.

“She wanted to see you once you were awake. Time to go.” A booming voice sounded from his left, causing Sam to jerk against the door. A quick scan of the man, no, meat suit, let him know he was exactly where he’d been hoping to end up.

Though the bed was still a weird touch.

“How did I get here? Where is my friend?” Sam demanded to know, not ready to go anywhere with some random demon just yet.

“No questions. If you don’t want to come willingly, we’re prepared to take you anyway. If you want answers., you can ask her when she sees you. She has answers, me, no answers.”

He didn’t really have a ton left to lose, Cas and Dean would know he was missing and where he was going. Eileen had left a note. They’d come in time if they weren't around to check-in.

Following the guard, willingly, so to avoid the cuffs, Sam continued to take in the changes since he’d last been there. There was a lot. Each new regime and all that.

Upon reaching the door of what he knew to be a throne room, Sam was instructed to bow his head and keep it down until the crown recognized him, which was at his or her leisure.

He was led to the steps and then guided to get down on one knee, a little overkill maybe but that was the law. He'd done worse to people who wouldn't even show him that much respect.

Sam waited for what felt like forever, wondering what he might find on the other end once he lifted his head.

High above her subject, Rowena perched on her throne proudly, one leg was crossed over the other and blood-red nails tapping against the ends of her armrests. Having Sam Winchester bowed at her feet, that did something to her.

“Now _there’s_ my Samuel.”

Sam let out a gasp like he’d been punched in the gut. His head snapped up and felt the anguish wash over him, which was only made worse the minute their eyes locked and Rowena held out a hand to her guard silently demanding to be helped from her throne and towards him.

He tried to fight back the welling of tears in his eyes.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder as she glided down the stairs, she came to stand taller than the bowed man, reaching down to cup his chin with one hand and pulling him to his full height with the other, even though his body didn't feel like it could cooperate.

For once they were on the same level. He felt naked under her knowing gaze and she could feel his sadness and confusion rolling off of him in waves. That wouldn't do, she didn't want him sad or hurting at their reunion.

There were other people in the room, he knew that, but it didn’t matter. Sam’s arms wrapped around Rowena and he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair as one of her arms wrapped around his waist and her other hand holding his cheek.

This is what she'd wanted.

Her guards were protesting but were signaled off with a wave. Leave them be it warned.

Most of those demons were old enough to know the Boy King when they saw him and he had just willingly walked into his former kingdom and dropped to his knees for the new regime, whether he knew the ruler or not. 

That was a **powerful** statement. Or the last rites of a broken man. Depending on whom you asked.

They stood together for a few moments, holding each other. Silently saying things they hadn’t been able to bring themselves to say in the crypt. Not caring what the guards thought, though she’d have to threaten them into silence later on.

Nuzzling prisoner's chests wasn't exactly very threatening of her. 

Sam's nose buried itself in the crook of her neck and tried to pull her closer as if it were even possible. Sharp nails dug themselves into his back in return with a soft groan.

Small hands moved to rest on his chest, squeezing gently. Comforting. Reassuring. She was real, she was here. He still couldn’t believe it even though he knew he should know better.

He missed the warmth and feeling of her lithe body against him as she pulled away, but it was her encouraging nod towards the door that had his heart fluttering again.

Eileen. She was fine, a little nervous maybe, who could blame her after just coming back from this place. Being brought in by the same guard as he had. She hadn’t been injured or mistreated, like Rowena had known something about her was important. Or she was just playing nice. 

You could never really tell unless she told you directly and Sam couldn't say he'd ever seen Rowena with any other women other than Billie and Charlie, maybe his mother once or twice. 

She was unpredictable at the best of times and capable of turning on a dime at a moment's notice. That's partly what made her so alluring to him. 

But he needed them to meet, to know how important they were to him. Sam didn't know _why_ , but he needed that. Had wanted it immediately after he had lost Rowena and gained Eileen back. It hadn't been fair. 

A loss and win in the same week, it just hadn't been _fair_.

Reaching out to take Rowena’s hand, Sam paused. Not sure if that was something she was okay with. They'd touched more in these last ten minutes than they ever had aside from the occasional "accidental" bumps and arm grabs, but his fear was swept away when she reached back to meet him, smaller hand curling around his fingers and allowing him to lead her towards her newest visitor.

“Eileen, this is my..this is Rowena."

“That’s Queen to you, Boy King.” The guard behind them reminded gruffly, which made Rowena trill with laughter and bump his shoulder with her own playfully.

She was beautiful, they both were. Sam couldn’t believe it, not a single part of him thought this would ever happen. Two of the women he’d cared for, no, loved the most, in the same room, together. Both lost to him once, or three times in Rowena's case, but here now, with him. 

They'd all wasted so much time.

“Hi.” Eileen smiled, signing slowly. Unsure of where to start with a woman she'd only ever heard stories about. “I guess I should start by saying thank you for bringing me back, without your spell I’d still be a ghost. Sam was able to give me back my body.”

Rowena looked positively giddy at the news, it was one of the few things she’d never gotten to finish before death and now, _oh_. Look at her creation, She was beautiful. Who knew some of her greatest work would be done posthumously?

She hummed to herself happily with the large ego stroke.

Never let it be said that the Queen of Hell didn't appreciate the sexes, if her partner was willing then so was she, and it would be hard not to look at this girl more than once. She was adorable, soft, steely and defiant and they were nearly the same height, Rowena could eat her right up. 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been with someone her own height. That could be fun!

“Rowena, this is Eileen. I.. she was a hunter that died. We lost her and I really cared about her. Her soul was released for good when you closed the rift. Chuck sent her here instead of, uh, Heaven. Just like with Kevin. I found your spell and I was able to finish it.”

Turning to face Sam, a sly smile still plastered across her features, Rowena preened. “Ye finished it? Och, my boy. Look at ye! I knew ye’d make a fine witch." She was mighty proud of her giant, even if it would drive the stick further up his brother's butt about witches but - she wasn't scared of Dean. 

Not anymore anyway, not that she ever really had been. He was easy enough to play.

"Went by my flat then? How'd ye like my new art?” She teased, knowing that while it might still be too soon, the stunning pieces she'd been forced to leave behind had left a sour note in her mouth but to know they might be so appreciated in death, now that was something.

Sam didn't answer, but his ears went pink. He'd seen that regal painting up there and just wanted to take it back to the bunker to remember her by, to have her close, but he chose to keep it right where it was just in case.... he didn't know what. She came back? He went there to be alone and mourn and learn? 

Who knew?

Eileen nodded enthusiastically, “he was so great. We found a body there, someone had tried to break in and loot the place but your wardings took them out really quickly. Then these witches showed up as we were leaving, they kidnapped him and used him to try and find some of your things, but we won.”

Rowena nodded, understanding but still pleased with this turnout. Sam went to her home even though he had no reason to after her death. Perhaps he had done it for no reason other to see what he could learn but she knew in her bones that wasn't the _only_ reason. Either way, it tickled her insides, though she'd not admit to it if asked.

Her heart was aching with confliction though. This girl he brought with him, they were clearly quite close. This Eileen had been before her time with them, before her redemption years. Was Rowena going to lose all that they'd been through to someone whom she'd been the reason was saved? **She** had sacrificed herself to save the world, to save _Sam_.

He had to have known that, to have felt it as she did, and yet to find himself another so soon? That stung in a way she didn't have a way to vocalize. Rowena would never be anyone's second choice, never again. She wouldn't start now either. 

But there was some about Eileen that Rowena could see herself enjoying. The girlish charm, the eagerness to wade into dangerous situations, as the pair had when they tried to find a way into Hell that rendered them both unconscious at the gates. There was something that drew Sam to her and Rowena wanted to know what it was. It was itching at her skin to know. 

It was unusual, she didn't like most women. Men were easier, women asked too many questions even though their adaptability made them better choices for things. The sometimes primal need to compete and dominate almost always got in the way of even great polyamorous relationships. 

And she was no submissive when it came to the things she wanted. 

Extending her hand towards Eileen, Rowena decided she wanted to know more. “May I?” 

Stopping to glance over at Sam, who encouraged her with a small nod, Eileen took Rowena's soft hand. The older woman circled her, turning over her palms, squeezing muscles and nearly tickling her sides as she moved. She was searching for something, inspecting with a keen all-seeing eye, but Eileen couldn't see what she did, didn't know what she might find. 

“Am I okay?” 

“Yer perfect, dearie. Not a thing wrong with ye. If it’s one thing he’s good at, Samuel is excellent at taking instruction,” she teased, winking at Eileen. “My spell is there, it’s faint, but shouldn’t cause ye any grief. Even down here. That's my boy.” 

Her companions both let out a small sigh of relief, clearly, they'd both been thinking it but neither was willing to vocalize their concerns. They both looked back at her, one with awe in his blue eyes and the brown ones with curiosity. 

"Now Samuel, as much as I am enjoying this wee gathering... Why are ye here?" 

_You_. His eyes and his heart said it but his mouth just hung there for a moment, but it was long enough for Rowena to see it and reply with a smile just as devoted. 

Eileen stepped in to save him from making a fool of himself. "Chuck. He's back and he's out of control and we need to reign him in." 

"Ye want to reign in God?" Were they out of their minds? 

Finally, Sam regained his footing, "we think there's a way. Listen, we just need to speak to Michael." 

"Michael? The out of his head archangel? This just gets better." She started, chuckling softly in disbelief. "Well anyway, it doesn't matter. He won't be in the cage. Every door here was flung wide when Chuck opened the fissure. Yer archangel could be anywhere in hell, or, out of hell for that matter." 

"Rowena, we're running out of time. We need Michael like yesterday." 

Waiting for any one of the demons in the room to get a move on, Rowena looked around and held out her hands. "Did ye not hear the man? **FIND HIM**!" Her voice boomed throughout the chamber, sending her minions scurrying like rats. 

She didn't miss the sharp jerk Sam had made at the sound as her eyes closed though, it had scared the poor lad. She'd have to make it up to him later but she gave his arm a soft squeeze anyway in apology. 

Within seconds it was like a switch flipped and he was back to Sam, having pushed the anxiety back down until the next time it reared its head. Someday it wouldn't bother him as much. He hated it if people saw him flinch like that. 

So he changed subjects. Something simple, easy. Safe. "Where did you get this sweater from? And why was my shirt off when I woke up? I know that this was in my closet at the bunker but I don't remember seeing it go missing." 

"Oh, that? I lifted it off ye after scrubbing all of the residuals of Michael and the other hunter off me. The outfit I had on went straight in the bin sadly, I wasn't getting _that_ much blood out of the silk. Didn't have the chance to return it before I..." Rowena trailed off, not needing to explain any further. "And to answer yer other question, it must have been ripped up in the blast so I took the liberty of removing it for ye. Really, Samuel, I'll take advantage of yer person while yer awake and happily participating, not while ye sleep." 

The throne room door opened and a spooked looking demon slowly made his way forward, head bowed. "M'lady?" 

"Aye?" 

"Michael. He's nowhere to be found.." 

Clicking her tongue, Rowena ground her teeth before glancing back at her henchman. "Ye'll take a team to go with Samuel above ground, to keep looking. Don't come back till ye get a lead for him, hmm?" 

"I don't know how we'll repay you for this." Sam started, a million ideas coming to mind. Some of which must have flickered across his gaze for Rowena cocked her head knowingly, a wicked glint in her eyes. 

"I'm sure we'll think of something we can do for her, Sam," Eileen said and signed, looking between the other two with hope in her eyes. 

Rowena clapped her hands, an idea of her own forming. "Ye can stay with me for the day, how about that? I've run out of hair to braid on the others. They hate it but it looks ever so darlin' on them. We'll trade naughty tales about Samuel while he's gone and ye can teach me that signing you do, I know enough to get by with the locals but we can't talk about him behind his back if he can hear us." 

Rowena didn't know enough about Eileen to say definitively that she liked her, not like she _liked_ Sam, but he trusted and cared for Eileen and his trust of others was valuable currency and not to be dismissed. He didn't trust easily anymore and she would be damned, or more damned actually if anyone close to him tried to stomp all over him again. 

Even herself. 

"Ye've any objections, Samuel?" Sam looked as if he was about to protest, not sure that Eileen would be ready for Rowena's limitless ego and overwhelming grand presence, but also fully aware she could handle herself and looked to Eileen to see if she would say otherwise. 

"I'll be fine. I like her. She's bossy and that excites you, it'll be fun to see what she can teach me." Eileen signed and pointed to herself, grinning at Rowena who replied in kind. Even if she wasn't totally sure what was being said. 

"Um, no? No objections. You girls have fun. I'll call when I'm on the way back then." 

"Be a dove and bring some rum back with ye, we're almost out." Rowena requested softly, she could easily have one of her minions get it but this was far more amusing. 

Sam bit his lower lip, shaking his head at the pair of them while realizing what a really bad idea introducing these two was before grinning, "yes, dear." 

The guard from before stood at the doors to the hallway and lead him to another room with a return spell and the necessary ingredients as well as a set to take with him so that he could come back. 

Three other guards joined them, ready to fulfil their mistress' wishes. 

Rowena really had thought of everything. Except for the rum apparently. 

He'd find Michael, he'd tell Dean and Cas the great news about Rowena, he'd pick up the rum and be back in time to see both of his ladies before the next apocalypse happened. 

He owed them that much. 

And that is the story of how Sam Winchester ended up with not one, but two undead girlfriends who were probably going to gang up on him at many points in their lives. He was going to be a very lucky man indeed. He just had to save the world first. 


End file.
